Italian
by TJRemi
Summary: One-shot. Kurt and Blaine have an afternoon alone in the Hummel house and Kurt finds himself loving Blaine's Italian pet-names. SMUT. WITH ITALIAN!BLAINE. You know you love it.


**Hey guys! **

**So I wrote this the night before my Italian exam after having read several smutty italian one-shots. Needless to say my head was swimming with Italian and the thought of Italian!Blaine in general (because let's face it: Italian!Blaine is fucking hot) and this ended up being typed up by me at 12.30 in the morning on the day of my exam.  
><strong>

**Considering most of you probably found this fic off my tumblr (dapperasanything . tumblr . com) I'd like to give a special mention to Christina (aka. white-girl-problemz . tumblr . com) who beta'd this fic for me and did a wonderful job at it, too (you can give her credit for the detail in the blowjobs which she added in to her own taste, and I'm sure none of you will be sorry for it).**

**Credit also to paperotta who kindly beta'd my italian after having read the story so grazie mille, Paula!  
><strong>

**Now that that's out of the way I'd just like to say thank for reading, I hope you enjoy and I would greatly appreciate any feedback you have to shive on the story.**

* * *

><p>"That feels amazing," Kurt whispered as Blaine trailed his tongue along Kurt's neck to his collarbone, eliciting small whimpers as he sucked gently, working bruises into the skin, smiling gently at Kurt's comment.<p>

It had been a week since they had last had the chance to do anything of this sort, and finally, _finally_, the opportunity had risen when Burt and Carole decided to have a date night. Somehow Kurt had managed to convince Finn to stay at Puck's (something about a new video game he had heard just came out) and then he told Blaine the news.

Blaine didn't need much persuading, and as soon as he had arrived, he had all but carried Kurt into his room and had him in his bed, pressing feverish kisses to each and every stretch of bare skin available.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Kurt murmured with a sigh as Blaine sucked slowly on his earlobe.

Blaine laughed, hot air puffing out next to Kurt's ear, sending shivers down his spine. "Not as amazing as you," the other boy replied, pressing kisses along Kurt's neck while working his shirt up and over his head. "You are positively exquisite, that's what you are, _amore mio_." (my love)

Kurt sighed, falling to pieces below Blaine's touch, his brain turning slowly to mush. "Oh yes, more of that," he stammered as Blaine sucked lightly at Kurt's nipple.

Blaine looked up from Kurt's chest with a grin. "More of what, _tesoro_?" (dear)

Kurt's cock twitched at the word. "_That,_" he breathed, sure that he wouldn't be able to form a coherent sentence.

Blaine raised an eyebrow.

"Italian," Kurt added helpfully. "It's… so… ugh," he finished lamely as Blaine returned his attention to Kurt's nipples, teeth scraping lightly across the sensitive skin.

"Well put, _bello mio_," he said, his tone light. But his eyes had taken on a darker shade and were focused on Kurt in a lustful gaze. "You like it when I speak Italian, do you?"

Kurt nodded mutely, moaning as Blaine's hand palmed slowly at his crotch.

"Allora ti devo dire che tu se molto bello cosi, amore. Sai quanto ti amo?" __(Well then, I'll have to tell you how so very beautiful you are like this, my love. Do you know how much I love you?)__

Kurt hardly knew any Italian, but he knew enough to reply, "I love you, too" breathlessly, as he lowered his own hands to work at the buttons of Blaine's jeans. "God, I love you and your Italian. You're going to fuck me _now_," he added crudely.

Blaine grinned, helping Kurt remove his pants and slipping Kurt out of his briefs. "Cosi esigente, amore!" he scolded lightly. "Mi piace quando mi dai ordini." __(So demanding, love! I like it when you take charge.)__

At this point Kurt was beyond caring about the meaning of Blaine's words, settling instead for grasping Blaine and lowering his mouth over that gorgeous cock of his. He was rewarded with a rumbling moan from Blaine as his cheeks hollowed, tongue sweeping eagerly at the underside. He began a slow practised rhythm, mouth sucking with enthusiasm while one hand stroked around what he couldn't reach.

Blaine moaned at the hot, wet feeling enveloping his cock. "Kurt," he murmured with a sigh, "Non sai come mi fai sentire... La tua bocca è così bella... mi dà una sensazione _meravigliosa_" (_Kurt, you don't know how you make me feel. Your mouth... god it's so beautiful... and it feels _amazing)

Kurt smiles around Blaine's cock, the words spilling out of Blaine's mouth making him harder by the minute.

"You're going to fuck me," he stated, pulling away with a lewd pop as Blaine moaned again, his hips trying to follow Kurt's mouth. "And you're going to speak Italian as you do it."

Blaine opened his eyes, looking down at Kurt with pupils blown. "Faro' tutto quello che dici, bello. Vieni qua." _(I'll do anything you tell me to, beautiful. Come here.) _He crooked a beckoning finger at Kurt, who began kissing his way up to Blaine's mouth which he then captured in a passionate kiss. Blaine responded with equal passion, nipping and sucking at Kurt's bottom lip as his hands roamed his back and settled on his ass, squeezing roughly.

"Mmm, ohh Blaine," Kurt gasped, pulling away long enough to allow the curly-haired boy to flip them over in a swift movement that placed Kurt on the bottom with Blaine hovering above him. "Prima, ho l'intenzione di succhiarti il cazzo e poi ti scopo. Va bene?" _(First I'm going to suck your dick, and then I will fuck you. Okay?)_ Blaine growled, eyes smouldering.

Kurt heard the question in Blaine's voice and nodded frantically, uncertain of what had actually been said but eager to find out.

With that Blaine trailed his tongue down Kurt's torso and took Kurt in his mouth, tongue roaming over every inch.

"Oh god Blaine, fuck," Kurt moaned loudly, his hands moving to Blaine's hair which he entwined with his long fingers. Blaine moaned throatily in response, moving his mouth teasingly slow over Kurt's length, relishing in the feel of Kurt tugging his hair. He worked to relax his throat so as to take more of Kurt in his mouth, intent on hearing another broken moan. Kurt gasped as he felt his cock hit the back of Blaine's throat and he struggled not to thrust, moaning and gripping Blaine's hair harshly. If it was painful Blaine didn't show it as he worked him over, hollowing his cheeks out and trying to take him as deep as he could. Kurt's mouth was a cacophony of cries as he began to come undone, thrusting shallowly and panting roughly.

Blaine pulled away suddenly, eliciting a moan of disapproval from Kurt. He groaned faintly at the sight of the beautiful boy who lay before him, absolutely wrecked. Blaine could get off on just this; making Kurt fall apart with his mouth and maybe a few quick strokes on his already leaking erection.

_However the night isn't over yet, _he thought as he looked up at Kurt with burning eyes. "Il lubrificante, dov'e'?" _(Where's the lube?)_ Kurt waved his hand in the general direction of the bathroom, eyes half closed and chest heaving slightly.

Lifting himself off the bed Blaine rushed to the bathroom, returning to find Kurt on the bed, smiling seductively with legs spread open and waiting for his touch.

Blaine groaned. "Ma tu devi essere un dio o qualcosa del genere. Sei troppo bello," _(You must be a god or something. You're too beautiful) _he murmured as his slicked his fingers up with the lube, Kurt's half-lidded eyes gazing at him as he breathed out murmured complements.

Moving up to kiss the boy below him, Blaine trailed his slick fingers between Kurt's legs to his entrance, causing Kurt's hips to buck and their dicks to brush together, eliciting a low moan from each of them. Training his gaze upon Kurt, Blaine kissed his boyfriend slowly and sweetly, pulling away only to smile softly and look into his eyes. "Io ti amo," _(I love you)_ he stated simply and pushed a finger slowly inside Kurt allowing Kurt time to adjust.

Kurt groaned, relishing in the feeling of Blaine inside him as the initial burning of intrusion faded away to be replaced only by pleasure and a distinct want for more.

"More," Kurt begged, his eyes trained on Blaine, pleading.

"Cosi ansioso," _(Someone's eager) _Blaine laughed, obediently pulling out the first finger then, almost roughly, pushing in two as Kurt cries out in response.

"Tutto bene?" _(Is this okay?)_ Blaine asked, receiving a nod in respond. Slowly he began moving his fingers around inside Kurt, fingers spreading, hooking and moving in and out, searching for Kurt's prostate as he stretched and prepped him.

Kurt lay on his back, legs apart and breathing heavily. He watched through lowered eyelids as Blaine slipped in a third finger and took Kurt's cock in his mouth again. Kurt groaned and writhed at his boyfriend's touch, gripping desperately at his mop of curls with one hand and the bed sheets with the other as he moaned Blaine's name.

"Blaine, I – this feels amazing as always – but I'm going to come _right now _if you hit my prostate or moan one more time over my dick. I need you. I need you now."

Blaine responded quickly to Kurt's demands, slicking his dick up as he grinned at Kurt. "Faro' tutto per te, amore. Sai quanto volevo essere dentro di te oggi?" (_I'll do everything for you, love. Do you know how much I've wanted to be inside you today?)_ He leaned over and placed a kiss on Kurt's parted lips, positioning himself. "Molto. E adesso ti scopio," _(A lot. And now I'm going to fuck you.)_ he muttered.

Kurt, lying on his back, gazed up at Blaine with anticipation and lust burning in his eyes. Blaine returned the look with equal passion as he pulled Kurt's legs to hook around his back, placed his hands on either side of Kurt so that he hovered over the boy beneath him, biceps flexing, and at last thrust slowly inside.

Both boys moaned as Blaine slid inch by inch inside Kurt, who had his head thrown back and mouth parted as he gasped at each tiny movement. Blaine thought he would come right there at that look on the others boy's face and desperately fought the urge to pound ruthlessly into Kurt.

"Kurt, bello, stai bene?" _(Kurt, beautiful, are you okay?)_ he asked in a strained voice, still fighting the urge to thrust deep and hard.

Kurt brought his head up to look Blaine in the eyes, his own darkened pupils enlarged with pleasure. "Blaine." he said, half sitting as he took Blaine's earlobe between his teeth and put his hands on his boyfriend's ass. "_Move._" he breathed with a final suck on Blaine's neck and fell onto his back, his hands, which were still gripping Blaine's ass, pulling Blaine so that he finally rested completely inside him. Kurt moaned in relief, his body welcoming the intrusion which filled and completed him.

Slowly, Blaine began to pull out and push back in, relishing the pressure and drag of his cock inside Kurt's tight warmth, speed building slowly as each of Kurt's moans or breathy sighs of "Oh, yes, _Blaine_," shot straight through him, driving him crazy with want.

With a particularly well positioned thrust, Blaine found Kurt's prostate and was rewarded with a yell, followed by a string of half-incoherent words that seemed to be along the lines of "Ohyesblaine. Righttheredothatagain. Makemecomeblaine. Pleaspleaseplease.."

Blaine growled in anticipation as he thrust harder into Kurt, leaning down to meet Kurt with a sloppy kiss, tongues dancing together. Kurt moaned as Blaine's pulled away only to suck and bite his lip. "Allora mi vuoi, Kurt?" _(So you want me, then, Kurt?)_ he growled into Kurt's ear, the boy below him moaning in such a way with every thrust that Blaine was he was too far gone to even hear him. "Verro' tutto dentro di te, Kurt." _(I'm going to come inside you, Kurt)_ and with another growl he gripped Kurt's thighs and began thrusting into him harder, their moans growing louder.

Kurt all but screamed as Blaine hit his prostate hard with expert precision, the heat that had been broiling in his lower abdomen suddenly building dangerously fast. "Blaine," he gasped, nails scraping against the back of the boy above him. "Blaine, I'm going to – Come with me, Blaine." he pleaded.

Blaine thrust deeply into Kurt, the tight grip of Kurt's ass pulling around him and the welcoming warmth that fed the heat in his abdomen driving him to the edge. Pounding Kurt's prostate, Blaine heard Kurt's words and was gone completely. While gripping Kurt's cock in his hand and stroking firmly, Blaine thrust forcefully until he was finally coming, Kurt's name tumbling from his lips in a low moan. Kurt, too, was coming forcefully, back arching as Blaine moved slowly inside him, brushing his prostate and riding him through his orgasm. "Oh fuck, Blaine." he groaned, desperately grasping at Blaine's back, nails digging as he came between them.

After, they lay there for a moment catching their breath and growing sticky where there sweat and cum had collected. Then, capturing each other's lips in a slow, sweet kiss, the boys separated; Blaine rolling off and out of Kurt as Kurt stood up to clean the mess off himself with tissue before turning to see that Blaine had the same problem. Blaine raised his eyebrows at Kurt with a grin.

"Ho bisogno d'una doccia." _(I need a shower)_ he said, eyes trained on the naked boy in front of him, sitting up and standing also, gripping Kurt's hand and tugging in the direction of the bath room. "Vieni con me, amore." _(Come with me, love.)_

Kurt giggled and turned on the taps, watching the water cascade down for a moment before turning to his boyfriend with a wide grin. Pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips, he wrapped his arms around the other boy, sighing contentedly. "Io ti amo, Blaine," _(I love you, Blaine)_ he murmured, pulling away to kiss Blaine again sweetly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss, pulling away to look into Kurt's gorgeous eyes. "I love you too, _amore_."


End file.
